el diario super secreto de alice cullen
by mandiee isabelle vulturi mOre
Summary: emmett cullen se mete en un gran problema con alice cuando emmett se roba su diario y no cualquier diario sino su diario super secreto pero lo peor es cuando alice lo descubre y planea una gran venganza contra emmett
1. prefacio

**El diario super secreto de alice cullen**

**Prefacio **

**Alice pov**

Emmett cullen iba a morir por haberse metido con mi diario y no cualquiera de mis diarios sino el diario super secreto de alice cullen

Ese era mi diario super secreto

Porque demonios no lo escondi el otra parte debajo de mi cama era un lugar muy estúpido para poner un diario yo creo que no

Pero esta a de ser su venganza ´por mi juego de princesas y publicar en periódico que emmett cullen era gay haha mi mejor broma del mes


	2. emmett cullen es gay!

**el diario super secreto de alice cullen**

**emmett pov**

**flashback de emmett cullen es gay**

estaba aburrido como siempre asi que pensé en molestar a alice ya que era tan pequeña y inocente bueno no tan inocente

**flashback **

ehi emmett quieres jugar conmigo dijo inocente mente

claro alice que jugaremos le pregunte entusiasmado

jugaremos a las princesas tu juego favorito

pero alice a mi no me gusta jugar a las princesas le dije enberrinchado

pues ahora es tu juego favorito me dijo histérica

bien bien alice es mi juego favorito le respondi con miedo

empezamos a jugar y 2 horas de maquillaje y probando vestidos después

listo emmett acabamos me dijo felizmente alice

me prestas un espejo alice le dije curioso

claro me dijo

me vi y no lo podía creer parecía una verdadera princesa estaba tan bonita

alice porque me maquillaste dijiste que solo jugaríamos le dije

este era el juego ademas mira el lado bueno ahora pareces una verdadera princesa de cuentos de hadas me dijo feliz

después de que llamo a la prensa y la familia y a todas las personas que conocía les dijo que yo era gay

alice yo no soy gay no,, no quería jugar esto dije molesto

bien yo y miss emmatt nos vamos a desmaquillarla

bien adiós les dije a todos

después de 3 largas horas de desmaquillaje y quitándome el vestido me dejo ir … pero nunca se me olvidara aun tengo el periódico de el dia siguiente del juego de princesas en primera plana estaba yo

emmett cullen es gay

no fue nada chistoso

**fin de flashback **

bueno no era tan inocente asi que decidi buscar su diario y no su diario ni su super diario no esos eran diarios comunes yo quería el

**el diario super secreto de alice cullen** donde tenia todos sus maléficos planes para **MI **y toda la familia desde los planes para llevar a bella de compras asta los maléficos planes para emmett cullen bueno yo

esta iba a ser una dulce venganza


	3. La venganza es dulce

**El diario super secreto de Alice Cullen**

**Emmett pov**

**la venganza es dulce….**

-esto iba a ser una dulce vengaza contra Alice

pense creo que tendre que buscar su diario super secreto.

asi que idee un plan un gran plan.

-Ya soy tan malo como Alice grite y agradeci que no estuviera en casa.

**PUNTOS DEL PLAN DE EMMETT PARA ENCONTRAR EL DIARIO BLA BLA BLA DE ALICE:**

1° Buscar en el refrigerador

Busque en el refrigerador pero solo encontré comida asi que decidi

llevarme un juguito de los de barnie que tanto me gustan pero recordé

que yo ni siquiera comia asi que que hacia comida en mi refrigerador y

descubri que esa no era mi casa

-ehi emmett que haces aquí ? y con mis juguitos de barnie me dijo Mike

-amm nada le dije con sarcasmo ami ni siquiera me gusta barnie

-bueno ya vete antes de que empiece barnie mi programa favorito dijo

-oh te gusta barnie te gusta barnie le dije

-si pero no le dijas a nadie que me gusta barnie y menos a bella dijo

preocupado

-porque no decirle dame una buena razón dije

-bueno es que creo que le gusto a Bella dijo emocionado

-jaja tu gustarle. ella piensa que tu eres gay le dije riéndome demasiado

fuerte pero es que no me podía contener

-no es cierto no piensa eso no lo piensa, no lo piensa, no lo piensa, dijo en

una forma tan gay y luego se fue llorando

Después me fui a casa a ver barnie

30 minutos después cuando se acabo barnie

2° buscar en la sala

-Tuve que mover toda la sala pero no lo encontré lo que si encontré fueron

50 dolares entre los cojines

3° cuarto de Emmett

-cielos que hago en mi cuarto aquí no podría estar ya lo hubiera

encontrado

4° cuarto de Edward

Toque la puerta y entonces me contesto alguien que no era Edward

-quien toca? dijo

-soy Emmett ¿y quien demonios eres tu? le pregunte

-yo soy el señor alfombra ¿qué quieres Emmett?

-puedo pasar? Le pregunte amablemente

-Emmett si buscas el diario de Alice no lo vas a encontrar aquí busca en

otro lado

-señor alfombra le juro que nunca volveré a entrar al cuarto de Edward

usted me da miedo le dije asustado

-que bien que no volveras a entrar.

- ehi emmett te puedo hacer una pregunta

-claro señor alfombra de Edward

-acaso te doy mas miedo que tu querida esposa? Me pregunto

- claro que no Rose es mas aterradora que usted le dije seguro

-ah bueno adiós

Me fui corriendo antes de que me alcansara y me comiera

5° cuarto de Bella

-emmett que haces aquí? me pregunto Bella quien de había acabado de

bañar y estaba en toalla

-vine a buscar el diario bla bla bla de Alice Cullen le dije

-te refieres a el diario super secreto de Alice Cullen

-sip a ese mismo

-Emmett aquí no lo vas a encontrar porque no buscas en su cuarto talvez

debajo de su almohada ahí es donde escondemos las cosas que no

queremos que encuentren dijo con cara de Emmett eres un idiota

-ahí bella por dios como crees que va a estar ahí pero por si acaso lo

anotare en el ultimo lugar de mi lista en el lugar 60 le dije

-bueno Emmett solo una cosita me dijo

-que cosita quieres que te ayude a vestirte le dije

Y saben que hizo agarro un bat y pe golpeo

-Bella nunca te volveré a ayudar le dije

-espera a que se entere mi osito edi me dijo

-bien creo que no esta en el cuarto de Bella pero antes de que se me olvide.

Marque el numero de Edward y contesto al primer timbre

-hola bella mia dijo el

-hola osito edi le dije fingiendo la voz

-que quieres Emmett y no me dijas osito edi si no quieres que te golpee

-ahí osito no seas tan enojon

Y derrepente me colgó

54 puntos de mi plan después

-cielos ya había buscado en 59 partes y nada asi que decidi buscar el el

cuarto de Alice bajo su almohada…


End file.
